Doctor Sendoa Malsino Bio
He grew up on Vaynai living in the underground artificially-created caverns. His family happened to be among the better off residents of the Underground. His mother happened to be a doctor and his father worked as mid-level manager in one of the resorts on the planet. Due to his parents' status, he managed to parlay that into going off planet to study. His parents instilled in him a dedication to helping people, so it was natural that he would then become a doctor. During his studies off-world, he happened to get involved in the trafficking of the medical substance "Slick". The main ingredient of which came from his planet's seaweed. The drug had legitimate medicinal properties, but it was more often used recreationally. The inhabitants of the Underground used it a lot, due to the drug being cheap and widely available. Although technically illegal to use it in this fashion, the law enforcement rarely enforced the rules on it. Off planet the drug became a rarer commodity. Small amounts of it could be sold for a high profit. Seeing the profit from selling it, doctor decided to sell it on the world where he attended university. He avoided any legal entanglements from the drug throughout his university years. After graduating, Malsino did his residency at a medical facility that provided free healthcare to the poor and destitute. At the same time, he kept up his practice of selling Slick to people. With his position as a resident, he had access to more drugs to sell. And he sold various kinds of drugs to people under the ruse of being a prescription. Also during his residency, he committed various criminal offenses in order to provide medicines for those who couldn't afford it. Even though most medications were provided for free, there were some that corporations made too much profit on to allow them to be given out for free. The local planetary authorities and the medical corporations began to suspect Malsino was up to something. They began to investigate his practices. However, before they could bring charges against him, he fled. When he went to another planet, the local authorities couldn't justify extradition. The medical corporations just chose not to do business with him. As far as those two were concerned Malsino's criminal practices were ended. The planet he fled to gave him a new start. Using fake credentials, he started up his own medical practice. Since he operated by himself and not in a medical facility, he had an easier time engaging in illegal practices. Once again he began to defraud medical and insurance companies, as well as breaking local laws concerning drug legalities. At this time, he also started up his trafficking of Slick. Slick quickly became his primary money maker. A couple years after starting up his own personal practice, he got caught by the police on Vaynai. They arrested him for the possession of illegal substances. The amount of the drug Slick on him along with the lack of proper paperwork meant that instead of just getting a minor charge of drug possession, he head trafficking charges brought up against him. The trafficking charges would have meant at least twenty years in prison, if convicted. His parents learned about what happened and managed to get the charges against him dropped. After the charges were dropped and he went to thank his parents, they disowned him for being a disgrace to their name. 's drug bust made them look bad in the community. The only reason they got the charges dropped was because they didn't want their social status to drop as a result of their son being a drug dealer. After telling him that he was disowned, they made it clear that he should leave the planet and never come back. Malsino went back to his medical practice and tried to make up for the loss of sales from Slick. His increased sales of various drugs came to the attention of the local authorities. His fake identity was discovered as well. As the various law enforcement groups learned about his activities, the list of charges against him grew. The case against him then became significant enough for the CSA to take action. They put out a warrant for his arrest. Just like the last time they were about to arrest him, he fled the planet. This time he knew his scam of using a fake identity wouldn't work, so he knew he had to get out of CSA space. That left him with the options of setting up in Imperial space or locating himself on an unaligned planet (preferably one that had few regulations to get in his way). It wasn't much of a choice to him though, since Imperial bureaucracy would do a background check on him and find out about his crimes in the CSA. He knew the Imperials would turn him over to the CSA hesitation. The only feasible choice left to him was to find a world with no ties to the CSA nor the Imperials. The planet he chose was Hask. The planet Hask offered him a new start as well as a chaotic social situation that he thought he could exploit. Shortly after setting up a practice, it got shut down by the Imperial government due to irregularities in his filing paperwork. Not letting this get in the way of business, he focused on selling illegal drugs. Without the legitimate cover, he got arrested by local police. The charges against him should have sent him to prison for a long time, but the non-Imperial authorities on the planet needed his expertise as a doctor. They offered him a deal: Work for the government for ten years and his criminal record would be expunged. He took the deal. The government moved him around the planet taking care of people injured due to incidents between the Imperials and local citizenry. The situation kept getting worse and when he realized that the civil unrest was about to turn into an all out war, he couldn't get off the planet. After a couple of months of working as a doctor for the civilian government, he found himself drafted into the local militia. His first assignment happened to be at one of the planet's hospitals. There was a need for trained doctors taking care of patients that were arriving. The Imperial presence on the planet had met a lot of resistance and the indigenous population suffered because of it. The conflict between the Imperials and the Haask planetary government passed the point of civil disturbances; it turned into a war. As the Imperials brought in more forces, the Haask militia began to openly fight them. This turned out to be a mistake for the militia. Shortly after open hostilities began, the militia began to lose soldiers faster than they could replace them. Dr. Malsino soon found himself ordered out into the field. The militia command put him in charge of search and rescue operations. With the increased Imperial presence came orbital bombardments of the planet, there was a greater need for medical care for those affected by the bombardments. During this time, he met Amal Narsk who got assigned to his team. The two fought together until the day that Haask fell to the Imperials.